


Dumbledore's Folly

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bad Dumbledore, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Death Eaters, M/M, No Horcruxes, No Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	1. Chapter 1

Petunia picked up the baby on her doorstep. She carried him into the living room, laid him on the couch. She opened the letter and was fuming. ~How dare that man!~ She knew her sister didn't want their child here and in all honesty, neither did she.

She looked at the letter, thinking. They didn't want her to teach Harry about magic, about the magical world, or his parents. That was interesting, why? She sat down on the couch, looked at her nephew, she smirked. Dumbledore was going to regret this.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Draco, they're staring." A dark-haired boy named Orion quietly spoke.

"I know. They have been following us around, again." Draco and the rest of his friends weren't sure why the Weasley family was following them. "We will tell our Fathers."

Everyone was shopping for their first-year books. Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Greg, and Vincent were with Draco and Orion. They meet with their parents. Orion pulled his father aside. "The Weasleys have been taking pictures of everyone."

Augustus Rookwood glanced around and seeing the Weasley family. He saw they had the newer kind of instant photo camera. He guided his son back to his friends and went to speak quietly with a few other parents around the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius, Theo Nott, Sr, and the rest of them discreetly pulled out their wands and sent a few spells designed to destroy photos. They knew what was going on. "I will mention it to Severus when he comes to dinner tonight." Lucius realized how desperate Dumbledore must be getting.

************Flashback*****************

Petunia, despite what Dumbledore thought, was actually able to see the Leaky Cauldron. She had learned that she was a squib and that her parents were also ones. She had spoken the Goblins after Lily's wedding because of a theory she had heard at the wedding reception. She glanced down at the baby in her arms. She headed for the teller area, quietly explained why she was there and she demanded to speak to someone. Once she was in the office, she laid the boy down on the floor, ignoring the glaze of the goblin. She handed him the letter from Dumbledore and her Inheritance Test. "As you can see, Dumbledore is forcing us to take the boy."

Ironclaw read the letter and the test. He frowned a bit. "I need to have three drops of his blood to confirm his heritage. Dumbledore is a powerful man and has been informing everyone since that night that he placed Harry Potter with his only remaining family."

"We don't want him. We weren't even asked. The boy was just dumped on our doorstep in the middle of the night."

Ironclaw's fury grew. "Has he been sick?"

"He was. I gave him some medicine."

"I will have our healers confirm this. We can use it later." He pulled out some parchment, ink, and quill. "I need you to state what lead you to come here. You don't need to mention your past experience here. Just the morning you found him while I get a healer."

"May I use my own pen?"

"Certainly." Ironclaw left his office. He went and gave instructions to the head healer. Next, he went to speak to the Branch Manager.

"Give him to his family after verifying the information. We can't have any mistakes. We will seal it. I will arrange for the wards to be kept up at her house so that Dumbledore will not know." The Branch Manager instructed. "I will inform the King."

Ironclaw returned to his office. He read the statement by Petunia Dursley nee Evans. "I just need a drop of your blood to verify your statement for future use."

Petunia cut her finger with the knife provided. "The Healer gave him a few things. She left these instructions." She handed over a note, pointed at the potions on the desk. The healer explained that the boy was still a bit sick and underweight.

"I will make sure they are aware. Now, let's do the Inheritance Test." Ironclaw saw the date on the letter. Dumbledore had kept the boy for at least 24 hours before dropping him off.

Petunia picked up the boy, held him as Ironclaw used a needle to prick the finger of the boy. Three drops landed on the parchment on the desk. Ironclaw healed the wound. The boy gave him a bit of a grin.

 

Harrison James Orion Potter

Birth 31 July 1980

Death 31 October 1981

Parents:

James Charles Potter, deceased

Lillian Lois Potter nee Evans, deceased

Sirius Orion Black, blood adoption 3 August 1980, imprisoned, ineligible for guardianship

Status: Living Vampire (Active, Dominant) -Mother and Father (inactive)

Marriage Contracts:

Severus Sebastian Snape (Living Vampire, Active, Submissive) -Status Legal, signed 9 January 1981-signors- James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Severus Snape

Ginerva Molly Weasley (Witch, Dominant) -Status Illegal, signed 1 November 1981- signors-

Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, blood- Ginerva Weasley

 

Titles:

Wallachia (Birth-Prince, Lord)

Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (Birth-Prince, Lord)

Slytherin (Conquest-heir, Lord at 17, Tom Marvolo Riddle defeated 31 October 1981)

Gryffindor (Blood-heir, Lord at 17, James Charles Potter death 31 October 1981)

Peverell (Blood and Conquest, heir, Lord at 17 Tom Marvolo Riddle defeated 31 October 1981, James Charles Potter death 31 October 1981)

Potter (Blood-heir, Lord at 17, James Charles Potter death 31 October 1981)

Black (Blood-heir, Lord at 17, disownment of Sirius Orion Black 25 December 1980)

Rookwood (Blood-heir, Lord Augustus Rookwood, active)

Le Fay (Magic - heir, Lord at 17, active)

Emmrys (Magic - heir, Lord at 17, Tom Marvolo Riddle defeated 31 October 1981)

 

 

"Does he know?" Petunia was a bit surprised. She was only hoping to give the boy to their magical relative. The vampire nature also explained why the boy wouldn't eat some of the food she had tried to feed him. 

"No, he has only taken control of the Potter and Black seats." Ironclaw reread the list. He knew the King was going to be very interested in this. "I will send for the current Lord Rookwood."

______________________________________________________________

Augustus Rookwood was a bit annoyed. He had been dealing with the mess the demise of his Lord caused. He knew Dumbledore hadn't been speaking the truth but there was nothing he could do about it. He was also a bit relieved by his Lord's demise. His Lord was a bit insane for the last few years and knew the man needed help. He made his way through the drunks who were still partying after over a week after his Lord's demise. He hexed a few that got in his way. He entered Gringotts and headed toward Ironclaw's office. 

He was a bit surprised to find a baby and a woman in the office with Ironclaw. He thought back over the last two years and hoped it wasn't the result of that one night he had in London. No, he made sure he used protection. He also didn't have relations with any muggles. 

"Lord Rookwood, please take a seat. I have a lot of information to discuss with you." 

_______________________________________________________________________

Severus was glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore had the school in total chaos and he didn't care. Students hadn't been to classes in over a week. It was now breakfast. He had been liberated from Azkaban two days ago and Poppy finally released him, read escaped, from the Infirmary. He was a bit surprised to get a letter. He turned it over and saw the Gringotts' seal. He put it in his pocket, he wasn't going to read it at the Head Table. He knew Dumbledore was wondering what the letter was as Dumbledore was looking at him. Everyone recognized the Gringotts' Eagle Owls.

****End Flashback*************

Severus bowed as he entered the room. "Little Prince." Severus always bowed. Orion still didn't understand what he meant by Little Prince or bowing but someday he would. Severus wasn't about to break tradition or even their customs just because Orion didn't understand everything. 

"Severus, look, I got the new potion book." Orion held up the book. "I got the last copy." His father was always pushing books and education.

Severus made his way to where Orion was sitting. He had left Hogwarts because Dumbledore had been driving him and Minerva crazy and he needed a break. Minerva had left to go and visit her sister yesterday. "I have some time if you and Draco want to make a potion or two." 

"Draco is with Uncle Lucius. They went riding." Orion flipped through the book. "Did Father tell you about the Weasleys?" 

"Yes, you know they are looking for you." 

"I know but I don't look like James or Lily." Orion was a combination of the four parents. Augustus did a blood adoption on Harry before he even left Gringotts and official changed Harry's name. Orion now had four parents since Sirius had also done a blood adoption which allowed for Orion not looking like Harry Potter any longer. 

Severus, Augustus, and Lucius had already discussed the idea that Dumbledore believed the prophecy wasn't fulfilled, despite all the Death Eater's marks being gone. Dumbledore, however, was looking for Harry Potter and that did make them worry about what Dumbledore was attempting to do. Severus wasn't sure what Dumbledore was hoping going to happen. He had seen that Dumbledore had books on his desk about soul magic, and when he informed Augustus, the man had quickly ran a scan over his new son. 

*******************Flashback***************************

"The scar is only a minor cursed scar." Augustus handed the results to Severus. "He doesn't even have any dark magic residue left. The scar is just going to fade away." His son was almost two now. He couldn't believe how fast the months have flown by. Everything had settled down now that all excitement about the demise of the Dark Lord had died down. 

"He isn't going to like that. I have seen him writing out what he thought happened. He seems to want to keep Harry Potter image." They had already seen the various articles by Dumbledore regarding that horrible night.

"What makes you say that?" Augustus laid the blanket over his son who was sleeping in his cot. 

"He keeps going on about how we have to protect Harry Potter. He even made me take a Vow." Severus admitted. "He also keeps asking about my former mark."

"You don't think he wants to keep that prophecy alive?"

"It would make sense." Severus touched Orion. He ran a finger down the chubby cheek. "When we made the marriage contract, we did it to protect Harry. James and Lily knew they weren't going to live much longer. Lily felt something was off about Dumbledore and the prophecy. We had no idea what she meant as she couldn't really explain it, she referred to it as a sense of ill will and doom. James had a lot of misgivings. He had originally wanted to remain at Potter Manor. Dumbledore was the one to insisted they move. Dumbledore was the one to point out that the Mutt would be the logically choice for a Secret Keeper and suggested Pettigrew. He was also the Secret Keeper." 

"Let's speak to Lucius as I feel you are correct. Something is very off. Why would he force a magical child to stay with muggles and deprive him of his heritage? Not to mention his vampiric nature."

"When I read that note, I thought he wanted Harry to be abused. He has been pushing the image of him looking like James. He has been expecting me to still hate James. He has been telling me that we were boys and how I should let go of my anger while reminding me of their treatment of me, how I was the reason Lily didn't want to be my friend after our fifth year. He is setting something up for Harry Potter when he returns. I am also thinking he is going to create stories about Harry Potter for the public."

"We have 9 years to get ready, gather information, and work out what Dumbledore is up too." 

"Agreed. I know he wants me to remain at Hogwarts."

************End Flashback************************

 

"Severus, are you staying for dinner?" Augustus entered the library and wasn't surprised to find his son and Severus looking through a potion book. 

"No, I have to return soon to Hogwarts. I just dropped by to warn you that Dumbledore is aware that there is no Harry Potter. The letters wouldn't leave Hogwarts. He finally sent Hagrid to deliver the letter after Minerva received about 100 letters in her office because the owls just flew around Hogwarts and returned. Hagrid came back and claimed that Petunia never saw the boy."

"The goblins used a memory charm on her and her husband when they visited to add the wards. I, frankly, have wondered why he hasn't noticed before now. Those blood wards he tried to establish crashed within months. The goblins did keep up the other wards since they discovered the monitoring charm on the wards but blood wards weren't formed enough for the charm to work and since they didn't form they crashed shortly afterward."

"It explains the Weasley family taking pictures today. They were following us again." Orion didn't like Ron Weasley. The boy was a bully and loud. 

"Interesting. So he really must want to make that prophecy happen again." Lucius had visited the Hall of Prophecies a year or so later. They held off because they didn't want to alert Dumbledore. He had found the tag of the orb had a charm on it. When he informed Augustus, they decided to go together and see if they could break the charm. It was a bit of work but they did it and the tag stated that the prophecy was fulfilled. However, the orb remained on the open racks. Augustus ran a scan and found that Dumbledore had added a sticking charm to the Orb. They left it as it was. 

"It fits with his policies of how the Dark Lord will return." Severus had listened to years of Dumbledore making plans based on that idea. It was how Dumbledore was able to still sit on the Wizengamot. He lost the Chief Warlock position about five years ago when some of the Lords died and passed their Inheritances over to Harry Potter. Not that Dumbledore was aware of that. All he knew was that the Lords had passed over. The goblins never provided any information to Dumbledore despite the man numerous attempts to get information regarding anyone leaving titles to Harry Potter.

"Which means he is going to be looking for me." 

"Yes, but he can't do anything. I think he had the Weasleys there to see if he could find anyone who had the features of James Potter. He might believe a Muggle-born is now Harry." Augustus knew they would need to make sure the Slytherins were protected if Dumbledore was going to try and find Harry Potter. Dumbledore still believed that Death Eaters only came from Slytherin despite the numerous ones exposed who weren't. 

"True, he already has the stone." Severus warned. They had already discussed what the stone meant. They knew it was going to be a test for Harry Potter. "He also had arranged for Molly Weasley and her brats to be on the other side of the station to "assist" Harry Potter find the platform. He wants to prevent anyone he doesn't approve of from getting close to Potter."

"After having Harry meet Hagrid, who is a rabid Dumbledore fan. I can't imagine what anyone who didn't know our world would do if they actually ever read the true history of our world or even the banned books Dumbledore has removed from Hogwarts." 

"Great, if I had followed his plans I would be a Gryffindor believing everything that man said with Weasley as a friend." Orion didn't even want to think of that.

"What I found interesting is that he is also pushing a muggle-born girl by the name of Hermione Granger as being the brightest witch of her generation." Severus arched a brow. They knew what Dumbledore was attempting to do. Dumbledore was trying to create a way to say, look if Harry Potter can be friends with muggle-born and a pure-blood so can everyone else.

"That is interesting. So we would have a bully who hates Slytherin and doesn't like to read. A Muggle-born he is setting up for a reason with his Order members staged to guide Harry Potter." Lucius stated from the doorway. "Sounds like the man is going to make sure that Harry Potter only has those he approves of as friends. You know Weasley will make sure no one, without Dumbledore's approval, would be friends with Harry Potter." 

"You say I have issues with control." Orion muttered to Severus, who didn't bother to hide his smirk. Orion was every bit of a dominant living vampire.

___________________________________________________

 

"Draco, Weasley is going by the door again." Pansy saw Draco look up from his book. 

"Yes, still looking for the elusive Harry Potter, I believe." Orion gave them a slight smirk. None of them knew he was the former Harry Potter. 

"This is going to be interesting. So far Granger-" They had already endured her rant about toads, books, classes, Dumbledore, and being a Muggle-born. "has passed by three more additional times while Weasley is looking for a specific someone. He has been trying to look at people's foreheads when he passes them." Blaise informed them. "I caught him doing it by the loo."

"Gryffindors." Orion huffed. Everyone laughed, they knew they were going to Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since no Voldie, things will move a bit faster for the first few years.

Orion was standing surrounded by all his friends, watching the other students. He could see Weasley and Granger were trying to talk to everyone they believed might be Harry Potter. Granger going on and on about Hogwarts: A History, while Weasley warned about Slytherin and Death Eaters. 

Draco rolled his eyes as Granger started going on about the Potters after one of the muggle-born didn't know about Harry Potter. "It's going to get worse." Pansy warned. All of the future Slytherins knew the next few years were going to be a battle with Dumbledore and his recruits trying to find Harry Potter. 

Granted the only ones who knew he was Harry Potter were Severus, the Malfoy family, and his father, Augustus Rookwood. There was still the Death Eaters but they weren't official. They weren't organized like before, they were friends. While there weren't any Death Eater raids or even attacks, but there was still a political agenda. 

The sorting went exactly as expected. Orion and Draco visited Severus the next morning informing him about the train. They all agreed to just sit back and watch Dumbledore and his goonies try to figure out what was happening. 

___________________________________________________________

Nothing happened except everyone knew that Granger and Weasley were trying to figure out what was on the third floor, and kept trying to drag poor Longbottom off on adventures. Fluffy put Longbottom into the infirmary, causing the Board to wonder why a dangerous animal was in the school. Dumbledore removed the animal only to replace it with another one, a Griffin. 

Severus knew Dumbledore was going nuts, he was determined that Voldemort was trying to return. Severus found his logic very unlogical. Dumbledore believed that since Harry was to start at Hogwarts this year, it would draw the Dark Lord to Hogwarts, especially since the Stone was here. Minerva and Severus pointed out the flaws in this idea. There wasn't any new staff and the only ones caring about the Stone were Granger and Weasley. 

The end of the year was approaching and Orion informed Severus that Granger and Weasley were convinced that Severus was going to steal the Stone. Severus decided to keep a closer eye on the duo. They had been having a lot of adventures which resulted in Longbottom in the infirmary a few times, the boy didn't learn after being bitten.

"Severus, I think they are going after the Stone, tonight. I heard them trying to get Longbottom to join them." Orion peeked his head into Severus' office. 

Severus sighed. "Merlin, are they really that stupid?"

"Hope you aren't expecting me to tell you anything differently?" Orion thought Granger was book smart but limited because she only read what Dumbledore would allow in Hogwarts.

"Go and stay in the common room. Tell everyone to stay there, if anything happens I don't want Dumbledore to try and blame any snakes." 

"You know he will find a way. That man is blind." Orion headed out to the common room. 

Severus sent a house elf with a message to Minerva and Filius. The three of them met at the entrance and found the Griffin eating what looked like hundreds of pounds of meat.

"Mr. Weasley must have asked the house elves, only he would think of food." Minerva was going to kill an old man.

"The Devil's Snare is burned." Filius looked down the opening, he was holding onto the trap door. 

"Mr. Longbottom." They all knew who was the plant person and would explain why the duo dragged him along. Filius cast a cushioning spell, as Minerva transformed the remaining vines of the Devil's Snare into a rope type staircase. They would have to jump the last few meters.

They groaned as the found Weasley knocked out on the giant chessboard. Filius summoned a stretcher while Severus poured some pain reliever down the boy's throat. "I will take him to Poppy." Filius lead the stretcher away. "I wonder where Mr. Longbottom is?" 

"Help! I'm up here." They all looked up and saw Longbottom sitting on one of the rafters, with a broken broom. 

"Stay there, we will get you down after we find Miss Granger." Minerva was thankful, for a change, that Longbottom wasn't laying on the ground bleeding or unconscious.

They entered the next room and found Granger on the floor, convulsing. Severus rushed forward, thankful he always carried his potion pouch. "Minerva, I will need some blankets, the cure will drop her body temperature. Poppy will be able to counter that, but we can't do it for ten minutes after I administrator the cure." Severus saw the woman start conjuring blankets, while he crammed a bezoar down Granger's throat. Once the bezoar was in her stomach for ten seconds, Severus forced the cure down her throat. "Minerva, wrap her up." 

They worked together wrapped in her blankets and adding heating charms to them. Severus conjured a stretcher, while Minerva sent a warning to Poppy. 

________________________________________________________________

"I see." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He had arrived back at Hogwarts, only to discover the Stone was still in the mirror, and the three lions were in the infirmary. 

"No, you don't. Miss Granger almost died tonight. If Orion hadn't heard them, come and told me, she would have."

"Merlin, Albus that course was easy to get through. It was pure luck that they didn't. Except for Severus' removing the solution and replacing it with a similar looking poison, Miss Granger would have. Mr. Longbottom was only in the rafters after they opened the door because he couldn't figure out how to dismount. Mr. Weasley only lost because he said he saw his flaw after he made his move, costing him to surrender himself."

"The Griffin was so hungry that is was having a feast instead of guarding the trap door." Filius couldn't believe Hagrid let the beast starve. 

"Hagrid was sent on an assignment this week, that is why that poor animal was so hungry. You better cover yourself, Albus. The Board won't be happy when they hear about this."

"There is nothing to report. Three students got hurt breaking the rules, everyone was warned to remain away from that floor." 

Severus wanted to curse the man. He was going to blame the three dunderheads. Dumbledore's hands were technically clean. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Second year:

Despite Dumbledore hiring Lockhart, nothing happened. The man went back to writing, while Severus had to teach his Slytherins that year's DADA requirements. No snake believed that Lockhart did those adventures, especially after seeing the duel between Severus and Lockhart.

Severus tried to ignore all the adventures the idiot duo tried to create. Honestly, believing that Ginny Weasley was possessed. Granger and Weasley kept insisting that Ginny Weasley was in danger. That she disappeared for hours at a time. It turned out the girl was writing in a journal because she was homesick. She only disappeared to get away from her brother and Granger drilling her about her journal, which was a simple black leather bound journal.

Third year:

"You want to what?" Severus was ready to kill Dumbledore.

"It's all set, Lupin will join us this year as the DADA professor." 

"The man almost killed me." Severus couldn't believe it. "No, don't even say that the Mutt didn't mean it. Don't even try to say it's a slight misunderstanding. I spent my learning years here being terrorized by them, and now you want to bring the wolf back into what I consider my home?" 

"Albus, he does have a point. It's not right. Just because you're hoping he might smell Harry, it's not the way to do it." Minerva and Severus were in Dumbledore's office. "You let the Marauders get away with a great deal, including Black sending Severus out to the shack. Look at where your forgiveness landed Black. He clearly didn't learn from you allowing it be considered a slight misunderstanding." 

"Not to mention blaming me." Severus wasn't going to mention how he was threatened into not telling about Lupin. Dumbledore would deny it.

"There hasn't been anyone else that applied." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, his hands smoothing down his beard. 

"You mean that you demean light enough. I know three people that have applied almost yearly but you turn them down, so we end up like this every year. Wasn't the pompous baffoon enough?" Severus wasn't about to mention they happen to be ones that Lucius and he wanted to get into the school. The biggest issue was that the three weren't fans of Dumbledore. They weren't former Death Eaters, so Dumbledore couldn't use that excuse.

"I agree. The three of them are former students. Two are from Ravenclaw." Minerva knew the Slytherin would never be hired for the DADA position. 

"Lupin already agreed to take the position." Dumbledore needed Lupin to find Harry.

"Albus, I'm in agreement with Severus, and I'm sure the Pomona and Filius will support that. The Board won't approve of him either." 

Severus was going to make sure the Board didn't. He would have Lucius show the rejected, but better qualified, applications to the Board. 

"We'll see."

________________________________________________________

Rolf leaned over to Severus at the Welcoming Feast. "I see he hasn't changed."

"No, if anything he has gotten worse. He wanted to hire Lupin." 

The newly formed Idiotic Trio drove Severus and the staff nuts. If they weren't trying to spy on the new DADA professor, they were off with Lupin, who was there on the weekends to aid Hagrid. What did Lupin really do? He set up Quidditch matches and other games, all while looking for Harry Potter. 

__________________________________________________________

"Orion?" 

"Severus, I keep finding this rat in the common room." Orion held up a cage. "I know it's the same rat as it's missing a toe." 

"Indeed. Well, I need a new test animal."

"That is why I brought it to you. He an escape artist." 

"I have the perfect cage. I used it when we caught Nagini." Severus dumped the rat into a magically reinforced cage, that was coated on the inside with a potion to nullify magic. 

"May we work on that new potion now that we have something to test it on?" 

"Certainly, I was going to go and buy a rat before Saturday, you just saved me some time and money." 

______________________________________________________________________

Fourth year:

"This is going to be a mess." Severus summed up the idea of the two visiting schools. The students would be attending Hogwarts, but yet only the two headmasters were going to be at Hogwarts, which meant they would have more classes, more work, but no added help.

"I will help you brew."

"I'm counting on it, Orion." 

______________________________________________________________

"What?" Orion looked at Draco, who was clearly as confused as he was. 

"How?" Was heard before long whispers of cheating broke out. 

"Mr. Longbottom, please join the other champions." Dumbledore beamed a smile. 

Severus knew Dumbledore was now determined to have Neville Longbottom became the new Savior, despite all the failed trials.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was rooted to their seats as the doors to the Great Hall where thrown open and in stormed Lady Agatha Longbottom, with Lucius Malfoy and other Board members. She saw her grandson sitting at the breakfast table, clearly miserable. She glared at Weasley and Granger. She knew they were making her grandson's time at Hogwarts miserable. "I'm withdrawing Heir Neville Longbottom out of this contest. As his legal magical guardian, he needed my permission to enter, and he never even asked."

Neville had written home last night informing his grandmother what had happened. He didn't know how his name had been entered, and he had tried to talk to Dumbledore about withdrawing. He also told her how Weasley started a fight with him. Granger and Weasley also accused him of cheating and lying. 

"I didn't want to be in it." Neville rose. "I told the Headmaster I didn't enter my name, and I didn't want to be in it. He told me I had no choice." He had put up with Granger and Weasley all morning, both lecturing him about cheating and now being a coward for backing out.

"No, you don't because I am refusing your entrance." Lady Longbottom stood at the end of the Gryffindor table. "I know you didn't enter and I will find out how you were entered, especially since we were reassured that no one under 17 could enter." 

"I believe it's a slight misunderstanding. Perhaps we speak in my office." Dumbledore wasn't expecting the old bat to show up here and rescind Neville's admittance. He had counted on her using a private chat where he could have used a compulsion spell on her. "Minerva, Severus, please join us." 

___________________________________________________

Lucius took the drink from Severus. "He seemed surprised she showed up." The meeting had been short. Dumbledore didn't have much in the way of power, so Lady Longbottom withdrew her grandson and made sure that Dumbledore was well aware that she wanted answers. 

"I think he was. He was most likely expecting her to arrange a private meeting. He had asked me for a compulsion potion. He claimed it was for someone with a mental health issue that he wanted to keep quiet about." Severus brewed a lot of potions to help the mentally ill. He knew the compulsion potion used to prevent suicides.

Severus thought how the two of them had sat at the meeting and listened to Agatha Longbottom rehash the last three years where Granger and Weasley pulled her grandson into stupid adventures that the boy didn't want to go on. She had wondered how he made it into the house of the lion. 

"You don't think he used a compulsion on Neville to go to Gryffindor?" The boy wasn't a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff perhaps, or maybe with the right instructions, a Ravenclaw. 

"You were reading my mind, Lucius. I was just wondering that myself." Severus knew the tests were originally designed to test Harry Potter and make him into Dumbledore's Savior. 

"He hasn't tried to drag anyone else into this mess?" 

"No, he hasn't. He seems to be focused on turning Neville into some Savior. He really hasn't noticed Orion, Draco he pays attention to because of you. He believes that because Orion is the son of Augustus, that he is in Slytherin, not Ravenclaw. Something about how he is a pureblood." Severus closed his eyes briefly. "I will need to inform Orion." Severus knew he had to. He knew he couldn't keep secrets from him, the boy always knows. 

"What does he think about all of Dumbledore's moves?" 

"He thinks the man is an idiot, but Augustus and he have an idea, and I agree with it. Since Dumbledore is now going to be focused on this tournament, and distracted by finding Harry Potter, it might be a good time to start pushing for more laws and classes. Especially if we set the sessions when he is going to be involved in whatever events Hogwarts will be hosting." They really had much of a chance to meet since school was in session. Yule was really the next time they could gather, form plans, and be themselves. 

"Agatha seemed more willing to listen to my ideas on the way over here." Lucius thought for a few minutes. "If I get the rest of the board, it will make it easier to get them passed through the Wizengamot. Fudge will bow down to the pressure of the Board."

"Augustus will be able to provide reports backing up anything we want. I know we have slowly been moving into place but it seems now is a good time. Dumbledore is distracted, people are wondering about the adventures with this event is the latest."

"I agree. I will talk to Augustus. We have enough power and we can make the big moves now." Lucius was mentally reviewing all the people they had, in what places, and where. While Dumbledore had left a lot of people to rot in Azkaban, he never was able to get a lot of the Death Eaters and supporters convicted. It was time to make a move. 

"Dumbledore will be expecting plans from the Death Eaters. He is set for the Dark Lord to return. I believe this is his attempt to make it happen." 

"You don't think he is trying to bring him back? He knows a lot of old magic. He might try to create a golem or something." Lucius always felt that Dumbledore was darker than anyone thought possible. 

"He hasn't hinted at it but I will keep an eye and ear open. I haven't seen anything in his office, but knowing what he has done in the past, I wouldn't be surprised." Severus had watched Dumbledore for years. He had been at first shocked at how dark the man was. 

_____________________________________

Orion watched Weasley and Granger. They were giving Longbottom a hard time for allowing his grandmother to withdraw him from the tournament, while everyone else believed that Neville did the right thing. They now believed he didn't enter the tournament. 

Thomas and Finnegan were protecting him. Ginny Weasley was suddenly interested in Neville, while Luna was interested in Neville too. Neville seemed to like Luna too. "Love Gryffindor style?" Draco appeared next to Orion. While they weren't friends with the Gryffindors, they did watch them.

"Yes, I need to speak to Severus, it seems they are going to try a different route." Orion wasn't sure what Ginny Weasley was to do, but he knew it had to be on the orders of Dumbledore. 

"Luna and Neville are a good match." Pansy added from where she was standing next to Draco. They had been outside watching Hufflepuff practice their Quidditch moves. Orion had followed Weasley and Granger from the library. 

_________________________________________________

Severus entered his quarters and saw Orion sitting there. "Little Prince, I wasn't expecting you." 

"I saw something interesting." Orion put his potion journal on the small table next to the chair. 

"Something you think Dumbledore is doing?" 

"Yes, Ginny Weasley is suddenly interested in Neville." Orion explained how what they had seen earlier. "It was really strange as Longbottom clearly didn't want the girl around him. Luna seemed a bit confused, but I think Luna can handle Ginny." 

Severus sat down in his favorite chair. "That is interesting." He looked at Orion. "Luna might be considered off by some, but yes, she can handle Ginny Weasley." 

"Exactly. I had wondered about the two of them lecturing Neville after his grandmother withdrew him, but I think it's part of having him be comforted by Ginny." 

"It would be something he would do. Especially since he hasn't been able to find Harry Potter and no Dark Lord. Lucius is moving forward with the plans." Severus, Lucius, and Augustus had been leading the dark faction in the shadows for a long time. 

Orion didn't want to know too much information in case Dumbledore ever discovered who Orion was or tried to slip him an truth serum. Severus had been teaching him how to shield his mind for years, but since their magic was still growing, Severus and Augustus didn't push too hard. "Do you think he is going to try and bring the Dark Lord back?"

"We aren't sure. We are aware of the problem. However, I am not sure how he would explain the lack of a dark mark unless he brings the real Dark Lord back." Augustus had done a lot of research into the marks, even if Dumbledore managed to bring the Dark Lord back, their marks wouldn't return. The Dark Lord's magic wouldn't be the same and the connection was broken.

"Doesn't the missing marks means he is gone?" Orion had grown up hearing all about the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. He had known the truth, Severus, his father, Lucius had never lied to him. 

"Yes, he is fully gone. So it would take a necromancer ritual, which Lucius and Augustus are searching to make sure it can't be possible. I haven't seen any black magic books in his office, nor the signs of him indulging in them." 

"I don't trust him." 

"Neither do I. We are watching him, Orion. We will stop him." Severus reassured Orion. He knew the boy hated Dumbledore, not that he blamed the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Orion and Draco were trying to keep their dinner down as they watched Ginny try and attract Neville Longbottom. Since it was the weekend, Ginny wasn't wearing her school reform. Ginny was wearing a low cut shirt, the showed a bit of her braless breasts, with a barely there mini-skirt. She looked like she should be walking the streets.

Luna was sitting on the other side of Neville. "Tart." Everyone looked at Luna.

"Are you calling me a tart?" Ginny stood up, glaring at Luna.

"No, I just wanted some tart." Luna held up a spoon. "Do you think you are a tart?"

"What? Why would I think I'm a tart?"

Luna tilted her head, her eyes went from the top of Ginny's head to her feet and back to the top of her head. "I'm sure the answer will come to you." 

Orion and Draco, as well as most of the Slytherins, covered their mouths so they could cover their laughter. Orion watched Weaslette, she was trying to figure out if Luna insulted her or not. Ginny decided that retreating was a better idea and retook her seat next to Neville who moved closer to Luna. 

Orion glanced at Dumbledore who looked a bit surprised by the reaction of Luna and Neville. He seemed to believe that Weaslette's actions would work. Orion looked at the other end of the table and watched Severus. Severus wasn't very happy with something. Severus finally noticed him, their eyes met and Severus tilted his head. Orion raised an eyebrow, and Severus nodded. 

_________________________________________________________

Orion waited until he was sure Severus was finished with any detentions he might have had and headed towards Severus' quarters. He gave the password and sat down in his favorite seat. He began to read his potion book. 

"My Prince." Severus knew Orion would be waiting for him. He released his students from his detention. 

"Severus. So I take it Dumbledore is really going to go through with the Neville and Ginny plan?" 

"Yes, he wants to get Neville back under his control. He hasn't tried to bring the Dark Lord back but has been pushing that he will return and that this event is a key part of it. Lucius and your father have set up some dark magic wards for Hogwarts and the Dumbledore land holdings."

"Do you think he would try it here?" Orion hoped Dumbledore didn't but he also believed that Dumbledore was off his rocker. Dumbledore was pushing too hard for Neville to be the Savior and for the Dark Lord to return. 

"He might, in an area that students won't use. He can take down the wards." 

"True. He can. What do Lucius and my father think?"

Severus smiled. "It's time. We can use this and Lady Longbottom hasn't been quiet about her grandson being forced into the tournament by Dumbledore. Lucius and your father have been speaking to her about classes and other Board related issues. She has been open to the changes."

"So we have the Board now?" 

"Yes, which will make Dumbledore unravel more. He has been losing control as he loses control over the Ministry, the Board, and Hogwarts. Minerva was mentioning how Dumbledore is pushing Lady Longbottom for a marriage contract between Neville and Tarty."

Orion and Severus laughed. "I'm going to remember the look on her face when Luna said tart." 

"I honestly didn't think Miss Lovegood had that much of a Slytherin trait. Minerva is going to be speaking to the girl about her attire. I'm going to alert Lucius to the fact that Dumbledore wants the marriage contract." Severus was also going to mention to Narcissa the idea of having her host a tea and invite Lady Longbottom. 

"Do you think it's time to push for the classes to be returned?" Orion and the rest of the Slytherins, with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, took lessons outside of Hogwarts. 

"I'm going to mention that to Lucius. Your father has been gathering the information." 

Severus knew his fourth years were ready to take their NEWTs and they would be at the end of the year for subjects not at Hogwarts. All his fourth years had since he took charge of Slytherin. Since they weren't taught at Hogwarts, and the students weren't in their fifth year, the results were sent to their parents and not Dumbledore. Lucius and Augustus would be using that information.

"Granger and Weasley are still giving Neville a hard time about not doing the tournament. Neville finally gave them a hard time yesterday by asking them to make up their minds if they are mad at him for not doing the tournament or if they still think he cheated to enter?" Orion and the rest of the school were confused by the trio's actions. Weaslette's sudden interest Neville, and the way Granger and Weasley kept changing their minds about Neville, especially with Granger's lecturing the boy on first being a cheater then switching to him having to compete in it.

"Granger earned a detention for hitting him again. Minerva mentioned her habit of hitting Neville and others." Severus knew nothing would change. Granger and the Weasleys would remain the same, and nothing would change it unless Dumbledore was removed.

"Severus, is it time to completely remove him? Before he tries to bring the Dark Lord back?"

"I had an idea on that. As you know the title belongs to you by defeating, we could start using it."

"What is the plan?"

___________________________________________________

Dumbledore threw a candy dish across the room. He had tried to get a marriage contract for Neville and Ginny, but the old battle ax wouldn't sign, nor would her brother. He didn't even want to think of the outfit that the girl wore in the Great Hall. He was going to have Hermione speak to her. 

Dumbledore inhaled deeply. Where did everything go so wrong? Why couldn't he find Harry Potter? Where was Tom? What was going on? When did he lose control of everything? He looked down at his chessboard. He had no idea what was he going to do. Neville wasn't even in the tournament now and he needed him to be. How else could Tom return if he didn't have someone to use? He added the boy's name to the Goblet so that he could show that Neville was the Savior, at least until he found Harry. 

He was still trying to figure out what happened to Harry. He had visited the Dursleys and they had no memory of Harry being there. He had tried the goblins and they would release nothing. He had even tried to have all the muggle-born boys pictures to see if he could find Harry that way, nothing. He went to the half-bloods but nothing again. He knew no pure-blood would have blood adopted Harry, they were too rigid with their blood purity. 

He needed to figure out what was happening. He didn't have any control in the Wizenagamot or the Board. Lady Longbottom was doing everything in her powers to get him out as headmaster. Lucius wasn't doing anything out of the normal. He had Mad-Eye check for the dark mark and nothing. 

Severus hadn't been summoned, hadn't even shown a reaction beyond a scowl when he said Voldemort. None of the students had been marked in over a decade. He had the wards set to alert him and nothing. 

He looked at the pawns. There was another failure. They certainly weren't popular like the Marauders. They were actually very unpopular. He had hoped his pawns would be friends with Harry, but even if he found Harry, he wasn't sure he wanted them attached to Harry. Hermione was making a lot of people upset with her attitude. Ginny, he closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what to do with her. She would never be accepted by the quality members of the wizarding world. Ron, he rolled his eyes, the boy was dumber than a box of rocks. 

He thought about the purebloods in the school. His three pawns made a lot of enemies with them. Orion Rookwood and Draco Malfoy were the top two. Which was very bad. Rookwood was the current head of the DoM, while Malfoy was the Chief Warlock and head of the Board. Hermione would never be accepted into a good position unless her attitude changed. 

He knew that Ron would never make it as an Auror, as he wanted him to be with Harry. Harry needed to be an Auror to help promote and force people to remember the Potters and that the Potters died for their Savior. He would need to find a way to tie the Weasley family to Harry, but he wasn't sure exactly how. 

He frowned at the board. He had to figure out who was leading the dark faction. He knew it wasn't Lucius. The man would be strutting around like the peacocks he owned if he was the leader. Lucius would take great joy in marking his followers, however, Lucius would be smart enough not to do it on the arm. 

He had been trying to figure out the leader of the dark faction for a long time. He knew it wasn't Severus. Severus was his spy and owed him to much to go against him. He had thought it was Rookwood, but he wasn't sure even sure if the man had been a Death Eater. He also knew the man didn't speak to Cornelius unless he had to. 

Dumbledore looked at the stack of books on his desk. He really to figure out how the Dark Lord planned on returning. His name was taking a beating with the man not making an appearance. He had been looking into ways of having someone play the Dark Lord, but the marks would give it away. The darker faction would out that plot. 

He had thought about bringing Voldemort back but no ritual he found could or would protect him from the dark taint the magic would require. No matter what he had read, everything stated his soul and magic would be tainted and nothing could remove that taint. The taint would show up in his magic. He couldn't allow that to happen, as it would lead too many questions. 

Dumbledore needed to find Harry, find the Dark Lord, and get things back to the way he wanted them. Why couldn't people cooperate with him and his goals?


	5. Chapter 5

“Dragons?” Orion glanced at Draco. They were sitting close enough to see the three contestants, but far enough away to not get hurt by anything the dragons might spew out.

“He wanted Longbottom to go against dragons?” Draco looked around until he found Neville. The boy looked pale at the idea that he could have been standing inside a tent waiting to face one of the three dragons. Luna was sitting next to him and as if she knew they were looking at Neville, turned and nodded at them. “That girl knows more than we think.”

“I agree.” Orion nodded in return. He saw the slight smirk on Luna’s face. Yes, the girl knew more than people believed. Orion glanced at the area the judges were sitting in. Dumbledore wasn’t present yet, but the rest were calmly sitting down in their chairs chatting. “Dumbledore?”

“Not sure, but he won’t be hard to miss when he arrives.”

Orion and Draco did what all Slytherins do best, they sat back and watched. When Dumbledore finally arrived, the man looked harried and a bit flustered. Behind him was Cornelius Fudge with his lapdog, or was it lap kitten, Madam Umbridge. Severus, Lucius, and even Augustus were seated down by the judging area. Orion nudged Draco, who tilted his head in agreement.

No one was really surprised when Viktor Krum won. Actually, all the betting books had Viktor winning the whole tournament. Orion had speculated that Dumbledore had fixed the Goblet of Fire to pick out people he believed Neville, as the Savior, could win against. How, was anyone’s guess? Neville’s real strength was with plants which would be useless against dragons.

Orion didn’t voice his opinion on this aspect of the tournament being a death trap for Neville, but he knew he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. At the end of the trial, Dumbledore looked like he was trying to pacify Lady Longbottom and some other parents who were shocked that Dumbledore had expected a 14-year-old to go against dragons, never mind 17-year-olds. Orion could see Lucius and his father were adding their own views to the situation and making it a bit worrisome for Dumbledore.

___________________________________________________________

“Hello, Luna.” Orion didn’t turn around as Luna approached him from behind. He had seen Luna watching him, and knew it was time for them to have a chat.

“Hello, Harry.” Luna took her seat.

“I’m aware that we have needed to speak. It’s why I’m here with no one around. I knew you would find me, Little Seer.” Orion indicated the water pitcher next to him. Luna nodded her head, and he poured her a glass. “Neville?”

“He is safe. I won’t let the Tart and her friends drag him into anything that will endanger him. The Old Bee isn’t thrilled by events this year.” Luna wasn’t acting spacy. “You, your father, and your helpers are doing a great job, Magic is happy.”

“Thank you.” Orion wasn’t sure how much of a seer Luna was, but it was clear she was blessed by Lady Magic and that wasn’t something you ignored.

“Welcome. I came to warn you the Old Bee has been working on ways to revive the Evil One but hasn’t found a way, too dark for him to try now, but he is getting desperate. He doesn’t like tentacles of darkness it would require, but he knows he doesn’t have time. Time and Fate are against him. The Old Bee really wants his Savior and his rule unquestioned.”

“I’m aware. What ideas do you have?”

“Many, none, some will work, some won’t. Time that he doesn’t have will be his downfall, but when he falls many will fall with him. Those that believe in him will need reassurances; there must be protection in place for the innocent ones.” Luna searched his face for several seconds. “Protection that only you will be able to provide.”

“Problems we can prevent are best handled soon.” Orion took a sip of his own glass of water. “We can’t have the Dark Lord return, in any form. Those who are innocent will flounder but no one will suffer for his acts.”

“A true Dark Lord has spoken.” Luna gave Orion a slight smile.

“I’m not a Dark Lord.” Orion didn’t want that type of title, not after the last few examples of Dark Lords whose methods of control caused two wars.

“The calling is true, you must embrace it, and all will work itself out. You may be Orion Rookwood, but also remember what lines you come from, what lines magic has granted you. It’s been a long time since Magic has had a true Lord. If you do, the Old Bee won’t be buzzing and his hive will dissolve.”

“There is a bad stain on the title and name.”

“True, but the stain isn’t an honest one. They weren’t true Lords, they were self-appointed Lords. Have your father and your counsel review the names Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald, they have an interesting past.”

“I will, I thank you for your assistance.”

“Lady Magic provides to her Lords in times of need.” Luna rose from her seat. “You are blessed, be wise, and continue on your path. She will aid you.”

“I will honor her tonight and offer thanks.”

“The Old Bee was very unwise when he decided to disobey her.” Luna smiled and left.

Orion thought about what he learned for several minutes before he also rose to find Severus. He needed to have a memory pulled and have it viewed by Lucius and his father.

_________________________________________________________________________

Severus was a bit surprised when he viewed the memory but agreed with Orion that they needed to research Thomas Marvolo Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald. He knew some of Grindelwald history but had no idea who Thomas Marvolo Riddle was. He sent the memory to Lucius, using Draco’s eagle owl. Dumbledore wouldn’t dare interfere with a Malfoy owl, but he would do it to those on his staff.

_____________________________________________________

The Yule holiday passed quickly, and soon it was time for the second event. Orion looked at the Black Lake and wondered how they were going to kill an hour while they waited for the task to be complete.

“You know this is one that Neville could have done easily.” Draco quietly spoke next to Orion.

Orion put up a privacy bubble. “I have to agree. He would have used gillyweed.” Orion could see Neville was speaking to Luna. Luna had been very successful in keeping the annoying trio away from Neville, who was now finding out what true friends were. His Gryffindor dorm mates usually sat around him in classes and in the Great Hall, keeping the annoying trio away from him.

“Yes, Uncle Severus mentioned the Dumbledore wanted him to order some over the summer.” Draco kept an eye on the crowd of people milling around the judges. They seemed calm and not as anxious like they were when the students had to face dragons. However, there were mermaids in Black Lake, and they were just as dangerous.

“Draco looked at Karkaroff, Dumbledore seems very interested in him lately, and Karkaroff knows.”

“I saw Dumbledore with him. Dumbledore cornered Karkaroff the other day up by the Defense classroom. Karkaroff didn’t look very happy. I couldn’t tell you what was spoken, but Karkaroff was very angry when they finished. You know he was the one who ratted out who were Death Eaters when he got caught.”

“I’m aware, so I’m wondering what Dumbledore wants with him now. Surely he must realize that any Death Eater wouldn’t trust Karkaroff with information.”

“I believe that he what he is hoping.” Draco arched a brow at Orion.

“I have been speaking to Krum. He and the rest of the students from Durmstrang were surprised to be invited to Hogwarts for the tournament. They heard about it last year, and thought that Dumbledore would have invited Salem before them.”

“I bet he would have, except the tournament has always been among the three schools. I believe each area of the magical world has their version of this tournament.”

“I hope not as deadly?”

“No, not from what I read. Most of them have things like the muggles Olympics.”

“Oh, that is interesting.” Orion removed the privacy bubble as the second trial began. No one was surprised that Viktor Krum’s partial shark transformation allowed him to win. No one made it back on time, but he was the only one who saved his missing item.

__________________________________________________________

Lucius and Augustus discovered rather quickly who Thomas Marvolo Riddle was. They were a bit surprised to realize the former Dark Lord was actually a half-blood. They believed him to be a pure-blood based on the man’s hatred of all things Muggle, and his cruel stance on half-blood. The man’s own views would have had him as a second-class citizen.

“He was the Dark Lord.” Lucius explained to Severus. “Now that we know his real name, Augustus was able to discover where his family was buried and has gone and removed all the bones for his ancestors, he burned them so that Dumbledore can’t use a few of the rituals we discovered.”

“Yes, the bone of the father, hand of a servant.” Severus thought for a few minutes, the Dark Lord had a lot of servants. “Since we aren’t marked, would that ritual have worked?”

“Augustus thought so since we willingly submitted.” Lucius laid down the parchment that he had copied the ritual onto. “See, it doesn’t say that the person had to be marked. So he could have used anyone. We also made sure to check the house where the Gaunt family lived. It was in ruins. So we burned it down.”

“Good, one less link for Dumbledore to use.” Severus knew it wouldn’t end Dumbledore’s search but one less avenue cut off was good.

“I’m not sure how Luna Lovegood knew this but Gellert Grindelwald attended Durmstrang. He was expelled at age sixteen for his dangerous and evil experiments that nearly resulted in the deaths of some of his fellow students. He left the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on one of the walls in Durmstrang before departing. Augustus looked at the symbol; he had no problem gaining access since Igor wants to make sure the Dark Lord doesn’t return. Gellert was obsessed with the Peverell brothers. I mean really obsessed. Augustus believes he wanted to become the Master of Death. Now here is where it gets very interesting, after he left Durmstrang, he went to live with his great-aunt Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow.”

“The same place that Dumbledore and the Potters lived. That is very interesting.” Severus knew Dumbledore’s family moved there after his father was sent to Azkaban. They had researched Dumbledore and his family a few years ago.

“Yes, and guess who he met?” Lucius wore a smile that only a cat who ate the canary would wear.

“No!” Severus was a bit shocked. He didn’t think Dumbledore would have associated with someone like Grindelwald.

“Yes, a very young Dumbledore, he was 18, Grindelwald was 16.”

“Did they have a relationship?”

“Yes, but not the type you would think.” Lucius pulled out some letter. “Dumbledore was very interested in a romantic relationship but Grindelwald was straight, his aunt thinks. She said that they planned to go on a world tour, but Ariana Dumbledore’s death broke them apart.”

Severus and the other had read about the duel. They had even spoken to Aberforth, but he had never mentioned Grindelwald. He wondered if Albus had memory charmed his brother.

“Augustus believes, and I agree, that Grindelwald went there to check out the graves of the Peverell brothers. They were the original owners of the Hallows if you believe that tail. Now according to Bathilda Bagshot, in their plans, among other things, the two planned to establish a new world order, where wizards would rule over Muggles "for the greater good". The phrase was Grindelwald's excuse for the atrocities he committed in his reign of terror.”

“Isn’t Grindelwald still alive?” Severus knew History of Magic wasn’t his best subject. He did get an O on the subject, but it was Binns that taught the class.

“He is, and Augustus traveled to the fortress he is kept in. There is a sign over it that says, “for the greater good”. It hasn’t been removed and everyone can see it.” Lucius gave a slight smile. “I have pictures of it. Augustus gave them to me.” Lucius reached into his expandable pouch and pulled them out for Severus to review.

Severus looked at the photos. The sign was in excellent shape and you could read the words very clearly. “Rita will find that interesting, and it can’t be linked back to anyone since it is all factual.” Severus laid the pictures down, next to parchment that the ritual was copied onto.

“Exactly, now remember the duel that took place between Grindelwald and Dumbledore was in 1945, guess who had just finished Hogwarts?” Lucius looked almost giddy with excitement. The man hadn’t had this much fun in decades.

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle.” Severus knew he should have been surprised but he wasn’t.

“Yes, he started attending Hogwarts in 1938. Augustus is going to try to get into the fortress to speak to Grindelwald, but he doesn’t think he will be able to succeed without Dumbledore becoming aware. We believe he is following the same plan like he did when Riddle was in attendance.” Lucius had searched through the Board’s records for the years that Riddle had attended. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised but he had been. “Riddle was top of all his classes, never had a single detention, but he had no known friends, he had associates. He also was in Slytherin. Dumbledore was also his first contact.”

“He wanted Hagrid to be Potter’s first contact. Hagrid is such a Dumbledore fan, that it would have been better than Dumbledore being the first contact.” Same plan different era, Severus thought.

“Augustus believes that since Riddle had no friends, that is where Dumbledore’s plan failed, so that is why he wants Weasley and Granger to Potter’s friends. Granger the brain, Potter the power, while Weasley is the link to the light side.” Lucius would have thought Dumbledore a Slytherin if not for the man’s Gryffindor tendencies.

“It makes sense. He has a Dark Lord that he didn’t defeat. One he has been saying was defeated by the power of love, which no one truly believes. He wants everyone to believe that the man will return, and will be want to renew the war. Dumbledore wants to be seen as the one who trained the Savior, who I expect won’t survive and regain his fame, that he has lost.” Severus knew Dumbledore had the yearly tests for a reason. If he truly wanted to train Neville, he would have, instead of arranging the stupid tests that Neville didn’t bother to follow after his first year.

“Augustus agrees, as do I. He gained a lot of power with his defeat of Grindelwald. After all, no one else has ever had has many titles and control over the wizarding world as he did. He still hates that he can’t control the Board or the Wizengamot. Each meeting we have to deal with his spewing about dark, the return of the Dark Lord, and finding Harry Potter.” Lucius, and now Lady Longbottom, had been able to get a lot of banned books and classes returned. It was slow but it was happening.

“It is how he got the ICW title and became Headmaster.” Severus knew Dumbledore was a long-term planner, and the man had used every advantage he had. He, however, didn’t think the man had set up so much. “What about the prophecy and the Potters’ deaths?”

“As far as we can tell, the prophecy was fulfilled. Augustus and I checked the Hall of Prophecies and found the prophecy. It was marked fulfilled. It doesn’t show it was a fake and was self-fulfilled by Dumbledore’s manipulation or not. We can’t find anything linking him to a direct responsibility for their deaths. He would use how he provided the Fidelius Charm, his own house, and did everything he could to protect them.” Lucius knew the Dark Lord didn’t go after the Potters for no reason. The man had been too focused on the prophecy that was suddenly made a few months before the birth of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

Severus never cared for Sybill. He had wondered for months why a woman with no skills has one prophecy and hasn’t had one since. Also, why keep her at Hogwarts? If she was a true seer, no one would be able to find the memory of it in her mind. “He would, and since he is the only one who truly knows what happened, we have no way of proving otherwise. I know that lush hasn’t mentioned it except in bragging.”

“Not without exposing ourselves to some very difficult questions.” Lucius didn’t like not knowing what happened that night, but they had more information that they could provide Rita without it being called slander or lies by those who were on the darker side of magic.

“True, as much pleasure as I would take in seeing the man’s face upon knowing the truth; I don’t want to ruin our plans. Orion would also be in great danger.” Severus knew Dumbledore had arranged deaths before. He couldn’t prove it, but who else knew where the Longbottoms were or that the Prewett Twins would be in that area on that night?

“I would love to see his face too. However, you are correct. Lucius picked up everything he had shown Severus. He returned it to his expandable pouch and hid it in his robes. “Is Dumbledore still insisting that Neville is the new Savior?”

“Yes, but Luna Lovegood is very adept at side-stepping the man’s plans.” Severus had enjoyed watching Luna work the annoying trio and Dumbledore. Neville actually was thriving for a change, his grades had improved and so hadn’t the boy’s confidence.

“Igor?”

“He has been trying to avoid Dumbledore. Dumbledore is under the impression that Igor will provide any information Igor attains from Death Eaters. Igor keeps informing him that many of the Death Eaters would rather have Igor dead. Dumbledore keeps dragging me up to his office. He wants me to use my influence and speak to Igor. Reassure Igor that Dumbledore can be trusted, and how he will protect Igor.” Severus rolled his eyes. He knew how Dumbledore’s protection worked. It was why he was working at Hogwarts.

“Dumbledore is getting desperate. He has been trying to get Cornelius to assign Aurors to search for Harry Potter. He wants Lupin to join the Aurors on the search since the wolf clearly couldn’t find Harry here at Hogwarts.” Lucius and a few of the others had tried to get Lupin removed, but since the man didn’t really interact with the students, Dumbledore was able to keep him at Hogwarts on the weekends.

“Well, this year is almost over. When will Rita expose the truth?” Severus was going to make sure he got his own copies of the Daily Prophet delivered.

“I was thinking the end of the month. If she spreads the stories into weekly stories for April and May, and then she has the last trial for June, Dumbledore will be scrambling to improve his image over the summer.”

“No Dark Lord returning will make him really wonder. He has been having mini-Order meetings, preparing us for the Dark Lord to return at the end of the year. According to him, that must be why Neville’s name was entered into the Goblet of Fire.” Severus was actually getting annoyed with all the meetings. He was losing a lot of sleep trying to keep up with his classroom work, correcting assignments, making potions, and patrolling the halls. He had barely had any time to see Orion except when he showed up to assist him in making potions. He was going to have to ask how the boy always knew he needed his assistance.

“That is very interesting. He wants a maze to be built on the Quidditch field. I will make sure we add some dark wards detection wards over that area and see if Ironclaw can suggest any other wards that would assist us.” Lucius wrote out a note. “I will also have Augustus check to see if there is anything in the history of the field.”

“The Know-It-All has Hogwarts: A History memorized, so there might be.” Severus knew the girl could quote everything in the book. Severus held up his hand as they heard a knock on his door. Severus checked his wards. “It’s Orion.” Severus got up and opened his door. “My Prince.”

Orion smiled at Severus. “Hi, Uncle Lucius, Severus, I’m just here to tell you that Dumbledore is looking for you. He just asked me if you were in your private lab. I told him yes, and that I would let him know you were needed.”

“I better leave; I don’t want him to know I was here.” Lucius rose. “Severus, I’m sure will fill you in on what we were discussing.”

“It might be better if I don’t know. I don’t want Dumbledore trying to search my memories.”

“You are much better at protecting your mind, however, I do agree. While he usually only does surface scans, I don’t believe you are ready to keep him fully out if he tries.” Severus was always thankful that Orion wasn’t one to demand everyone keep him informed.

“I will write.” Lucius tossed floo powder into the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor.”

“Any idea of what he wants?” Severus straightened out his living area.

“He didn’t say why, however, Draco and I saw him earlier with Karkaroff, he had the man in one of the alcoves by Charms.”

Severus resisted the urge to groan. He knew what was going to happen. Dumbledore would want him to provide him with a truth serum. Dumbledore had been hinting that Igor was hiding things that he needed to know. “I will head up to his office in a few minutes.”

“No rush, the man was heading to McGonagall’s office when he stopped me. So I bet he is going to do a mini-Order meeting too.” Orion walked to the couch with the book he been reading in Severus’ quarters. He opened the book. “I did see him in the restricted section. He was taking out some ritual books.”

“I will see what I can find out.” Severus knew exactly where Dumbledore placed the books he was using as research. There was a shelf in one of the bookcases that Dumbledore stored them at, believing no one would look at the individual book titles.

“Do you mind if I stay here and read?”

“No, just don’t get too caught up in your reading you forget dinner, again.” Severus wasn’t surprised; Orion was a lot like his father and him. They could get sucked into a book and not put it down until they were finished reading it.

“Dobby already promised he would alert me.” Dobby had decided years ago that he was Orion’s elf, and nothing anyone could do or say would change the crazy elf’s mind.

“Excellent. I will see you at dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Harry." Luna sat down in the library next to Orion. Since it was early on a Saturday morning not many people were in the library.

"Hello, Moon. Pleasant day?"

"Yes, the Bee was very unhappy with the lack of news from his spy and the traitor. He hasn't been able to find a ritual he could use. Your father's burning stopped him. The Peacock and the Scholar are on the right path. The Bee will soon only have her. She is very unhappy with him. She doesn't like what the Bee has been doing to her children." 

"I'm aware. I will pass on the information." Orion gave Luna a reassuring smile. "You and Neville?" 

"The Moon and the Plant are a great match. Lady Magic is happy. You have your match. You and your match balance each other out." Luna winked. "Tarty has been trying but she will fail."

Orion laughed. He loved talking to Luna. While many found her quirky, he enjoyed her. Neville and Luna made a great couple. Each boosted the other's self-esteem, one's weakness was the other's strength. He felt that way with Severus. "The Bee?"

"Will keep trying to find a way to link the families. However, the Weasels are failing badly. It's sad for the good ones but their good name will stand on their own. The duo and the oldest two will bolster the name despite their mother's loud proclamations of their failures."

Orion had heard Molly Weasley disdain over the twins pranks, her oldest two leaving England to study someplace foreign. Orion thought it was great that the oldest was training to be a ward breaker and the other worked with dragons. "True. It is better though to have your name honored for your skills rather than fake fame."

"True. Lady Magic will keep guiding you, you shine brightly for her by remaining humble." Luna rose. "Your aunt made the right choice." 

"Yes, she did, Moon." 

___________________________________________________

Severus and Lucius were waiting for Augustus to arrive. Since it was Saturday night, Severus flooed over to Malfoy Manor. They were settled in Lucius' study and Lucius had poured them a glass of scotch. Neither spoke as they enjoyed their drink and the quiet. Augustus joined them about ten minutes later. Lucius poured him a drink and silence reigned for almost a half hour before Severus broke the silence. 

"He really needs to go." Severus had tried to get Dumbledore to see the light but the man refused to accept that Voldemort wasn't returning. Igor even tried to convince the man but Dumbledore wanted them to use their connections to discover the truth. Dumbledore didn't want the truth, he wanted to have confirmation of what he wanted to happen.

"We are almost done. Fudge, with the aid of Umbridge, has been able to present a lot of the laws and enable them to pass through the Wizengamot. Dumbledore has missed a few sessions. We will have to do something about Umbridge." Lucius loathed the woman. "I have had to convince Fudge that the ideas Umbridge wants are dangerous to many times for my liking. I think the woman is a female version of Voldemort."

"I have to agree. She was down in my department demanding that I present to her the books on soul magic. When I read the surface scan of her mind, I discovered that she has been trying to convince Fudge to burn the books in my department. She believes if the books are burned no one can gain their knowledge." Augustus huffed. He had tried to explain to her that the books were copies on loan to the Ministry from the families that owned the originals. 

Augustus had gone to Fudge after he turned Umbridge down. He informed Fudge that the books didn't belong to the Ministry and if they were burned the Ministry would have to pay for them. Some of them were priceless. He didn't bother to mention they were copies because Fudge thought only about money and keeping his position. He stressed how many of the pure-blood families would want his head. Fudge promised that Umbridge would not return to his department. 

"Dumbledore planted the seeds of that idea. He has been sprewing out how Voldemort will return and how the man knew so much black magic." Severus was actually looking forward to getting rid of Dumbledore and bringing forth the return of classes, books, rituals, and holidays back to Hogwarts. "He wasn't thrilled with the latest Board meeting decrees."

"I am aware. He had tried to stop the classes from being returned. Lady Longbottom had already rallyed the votes. I didn't have to do a thing." Lucius had enjoyed watching Dumbledore trying to figure out why so many were now supporting the darker faction. 

Lady Longbottom, with her vulture hat, had not been impressed by her grandson's name being added to the Goblet of Fire. She had been very vocal about Dumbledore pressing her and Neville into remaining in the Tourament. Once she realized Dumbledore wasn't all he said to be, she started to listen to Neville and what he had been saying about his years at Hogwarts and compared them to when she attended and her when Frank attended. She didn't like the lack of classes.

"I believe he added Longbottom's name. I can't prove it but he is the only one that would. I wouldn't be surprised if Lady Longbottom has acknowledged that and is letting her closest friends know." Severus knew the woman should have been a Slytherin. The only reason she wasn't was that she would charge ahead at times with her full blunt attitude.

The silence reigned as each thought about what was occuring in their world. "Orion?" Augustus knew his son didn't want to know all the information as he feared Dumbledore discovering who he was and probing his mind.

"Has had some interesting conversations with Luna Lovegood. The Seer has informed him we are heading in the right direction and Lady Magic is with us in our endeavors. She did inform him that the burning of the bones and property stopped Dumbledore's attempts to bring him back. When I reviewed the memory, she informed Orion that soon only Dumbledore will have Hogwarts left and Hogwarts is very displeased with him." Severus had found Luna Lovegood interesting. He had seen her watching him and thought she was strange but after the last two conversations she had with Orion, he was weary of the girl. She was a Ravenclaw and a Seer. In Severus' mind, it was a dangerous combination if you were on the wrong side of a true Seer like Lovegood.

"Interesting. Orion seems to collect some strange friends. Draco wrote to me. He mentioned that numerous students outside of Gryffindor have been attempting to make friends with those in Slytherin, especially Orion." Lucius wondered if was political. 

"Yes, I have witnessed it. Many of the students have been turning away from Gryffindors because of the Weasleys and Granger. Ron Weasley's bullying and rants about Slytherins have actually aided, since many of the Slytherins assit the students Weasley has been bullying leaving many comparing the actions versus words."

"Dumbledore's rants aren't assisting with the man's goals or even his promoting the idea of locating Harry Potter. During the last Wizengamot session, Dumbledore spent a good two hours trying to get funds and a private team formed with the soul purpose of locating Potter. He even had Lupin in the audience to be able to volunteer. Why he believes after all these years Lupin would be able to track Potter leaves me wondering how well Lupin even understands being a werewolf."

"He has asked the Board to approve giving Lupin a permanent position. It was rejected, again. He tried to claim it was because Lupin was a werewolf. We tried to inform him that we wanted to hire people what would actually work at Hogwarts not go on personal missions for Dumbledore." 

"He needs to stop using Hogwarts as if it's his own house." Lucius had been the one to try to get the Hogwarts' budget under control for years but he was now finally making progress in that area. 

"We are going to have to do something. He is getting desperate and desperate man are dangerous." Augustus knew Dumbledore could still discover that his son was Harry Potter if he man did enough research and followed the right trail of paperwork. 

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to see if we can have a few house elves monitor Dumbledore's actions. I sure Kreacher and Dobby would volunteer." Lucius still wasn't sure how he lost a house elf to Orion. He knew that the two elves were devoted to Orion. 

"I will make the suggestion to Orion tomorrow. I don't invision an issue with the request." Severus took another sip of his scotch. "I needed this."

"We all did." Lucius knew it wasn't going to get easier to keep Dumbledore from destroying their world with whatever plan was hoping would bring back the darkest of dark lords. "He should have been forced to retire years ago."

"Perhaps that is what we focus on. We force his retirement. If we try to destroy his name there will always be people who won't believe anything presented. However, if he is forced to retire, it doesn't do either side any damage." Augustus knew Dumbledore wasn't mentally stable. 

"Poppy has been concerned about his health. I knew she doctors his lemon drops with potions." Severus began to review the potions he brewed for Poppy over the years that would apply and what diseases they were associated with. "I will need to confirm which potions are for Dumbledore." 

"It is a valid plan." Lucius leaned forward. "One that will our hands clean and doesn't expose Orion." 

Augustus smiled. "Yes, it does."


End file.
